


The Flower & The Leaf

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eight
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Metaphors, Poetry, Rophne, Trees and Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Rose seeks assurance and relaxation. Daphne pursues beauty and harmony.





	The Flower & The Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pétale de Rose et Feuille de Daphne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440604) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> I've been working on a fic exchange for "EnduringMadness" for weeks now but I'm stuck. I am terribly sorry please forgive me. I had to try writing something else in order to break the pattern.

Rose Weil, a flower so loved, often required, so famous.

Resplendent, Rose focuses all her energy on the liveliness and brilliance of her colors. However, her ephemeral nature causes it to die hurriedly, as quickly as the grandeur of its splendor. Her petals fall one by one, lightening the weight of her stem and leaves. Rose is alarmingly fragile. Her nervous energy weakens her resistance to wind and torrents.

Does Rose have thorns? Does it conceal, under its brilliant colors, fine pointed spines? Under the chubby petals, behind the magnetizing perfume, are hidden unsuspected defenses? When the loved one is threatened, all the beauty of the Rose turns into assured defenses. The simple sight of the Rose makes it possible to embellish the darkest recesses.

Also iconoclastic, Daphne Kluger, the bay leaf, the ancestral shrub. At first sight, the Laurel seems tasteless and artificial, however its benefits are grandiose and unsuspected. Daphne is soothing and eases the breathing.

Imposing, rich in flavors, in scents, fomenting the taste buds as well as the nostrils, the bay leaf is of great influence. Indispensable in every home, necessary for remedies, Daphne is an obvious protection. Sweet but bitter, her essence remains present for long periods. Worthy of the Greek goddesses, her silhouette is mesmerizing and inviting.

Rose seeks assurance and relaxation. Daphne pursues beauty and harmony.

Recognized internationally, instantly attracting applauses and adorations, the Rose flower and the leaf of Daphne are creating a colorful and substantial mixture, assuring with reciprocity content and happiness.

Equilibrium.


End file.
